love means war
by poseidonluva15
Summary: After the war Percy and Annabeth are living a happy life. However, a certain love goddess isn't happy about that. read to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**love means war.**

Summary: After the war Percy and annabeth are living happily at camp half blood but Aphrodite wants to mess with their love life, and what she wants she gets.(sorry if it's a terrible summary)

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter One: Peace at last?

Percy pov _

Right now I was strolling along the beach preparing myself for my awesome date tonight with Annabeth Chase. We have been going out for a week now and after clicking on about her after four whole years, I was determine to make her never forget this day for along time. It was nothing really special, just a simple picnic by the beach at twilight, but Annabeth loves simple things. Take me for example, she always says she loves me for being... well me an obtuse seaweed brain. I had gotten her a few presents as well. The first one was a silver and gold owl charm bracelet that I knew she woul love and also a book. The book was called linked, it's something to do with these twins who go through some hardship or something and run away with their brothers bestfriend. I haven't read it but my stepdad Paul told me what it's like. Anyway, I was nervous for this date as Aphrodite always loves to mess with my love life and I just knew she was going to do something tonight, I just don't know what. Sighing, I reached the place I was meeting Annabeth and could see her sitting on a small blanket. I knew she was going to comment on how late I was. "Your late, Seaweed brain!" She said as she glared at me. The glare was half- hearted. " I know but I have something to make up for it" I tried hoping to make her happy. " Oh and what is that?" She questioned. Praying to Athena (yes Athena) that she liked the presents. Of course Athena was on my side as Annabeth looked at me and hugged me like crazy. Maybe this night was going to be ok. _

Aphrodite pov

We were all sitting in the throne room as usual, exept something was different. Minus the fact that Hades and Hestia were present but that wasn't it. I know, no one is arguing, we are trying to be a real family. Well I was sure of one thing, it's boring. I decided to secretly spy on my favourite demi-god couple, Percy and Annabeth, more commonly known as Percabeth. ( Am I the only one who thought of Umbridge at that part?) They were on a date if I could remeber correctly. The date looked to be going perfect but percy seemed a little on edge like he expected me to do something. Well he was right, I thought as a plan formed in my head to make this a little more interesting.

_ Please tell me if you like the story and if you want me to continue it. bye for now (hopefully)

Poseidonluva15


	2. Chapter 2

Love means war. Heya so hi. To anyone who is reading this, thanks if you have reviewed, I really appreciate it thanks. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in it.

Chapter 2: Why? Aphrodite Why?

Percy POV: The past week has been a nightmare for me and Annabeth, any date we go on ends up in a huge disaster. Take last monday for example, we had planned an extravagant picnic but it turns out the food we were eating had something in it so the whole day we were off our rocker and ended up tangled up in multiple trees and no eating all day. Then a few days later, the clothes I was wearing during our date (another one), shrunk going extremely tight and then, my shirt, tight and trousers disappeared leaving me in my underwear. To say I was embarrased would be an understatement. Annabeth was red and I am pretty sure I was too. So to say the least, This week was a disaster. We were just finishing wiping the rotten egg from our hair ( that was Aphrodite's latest trick) and we smelled like manure. Well that is to be expected when your catterpulted into a field of cow dung. I had been getting increasingly annoyed at Aphrodite and I think it was starting to show. Campers had started to avoid me when she pulled another stupid prank. Ahhh well I'll get her back someday. I swear on the river styx.

Aphrodite POV: I sat cackling to my self as I watched Percy and Annabeth get up from the field. This week had gone swimmingly well and I think it's time to pull out the show stopper. All week I have had My husband video the pranks and he has quite a collection. Sadly, I was running out of idas but ,yesterday I had the best one ever,after all I am the goddess of love. Time to activate my plan.

Percy POV: Annabeth and I had just got back to camp and we were not best pleased. We stunk and we had egg in our hair, not to metion how sore we were off walking for so long. Anyway, as we got back to camp Chiron came up t us and said " Children, we have a visitor fro the gods, be kind." Ok, I as wondering who the visitor was when out of no where stepped a familiar face ...Calypso!

Sorry this chapter is short. If you have any new ideas for me please tell me Poseidonluva15


End file.
